The Second Generation
by Place Your Bumper Sticker Here
Summary: The children of some of our favorate charactors go to Hogwarts. Deals mainly with SSHG's son
1. Chapter 1

The Second Generation

Disclaimer: I only own the kids.

An owl swooped in through Marcus' window and dropped a letter on his head, waking him up. He cursed at the owl and picked up the letter.

_Mr. M. Snape_

_Spinners End _

_London_

He jumped out of bed. _Finally its here._ He threw the door open and bounded down the stairs. His parents were sitting at the kitchen table. He waved the letter at them.

"Hogwarts letter's finally here!" he yelled. His father pulled one of his rare smiles.

"Took Minerva long enough." he muttered. His mother hugged him.

"Well lets get to Diagon Alley to get your things."

"Ok, lets go." Marcus said. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"You gonna go like that in your pajama bottoms?" he asked. Marcus looked down."

"Oops," and ran upstairs to get dressed. Hermione and Severus laughed at their son's antics.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They'd gotten Marcus' books, robes, cauldren, andall he needed now was his wand. Hermione had seen Ron and Harry who, to Severus' horror, was going to teach Defense Agianst the Dark Arts, so it was just Marcus and Severus. They entered Olivander's.

"Ah Severus, I suppose this is Marcus, is it." Mr. Olivander said coming out from behind a shelf and making Marcus jump about three feet. Severus nodded curtly. Olivander pulled a box down from a shelf.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold. Your father's Yew, Dragon Heartstring, 11 inches, extremely powerful," he said, looking at Severus for confirmation. Agian he nodded curtly. "Your mother's Vine wood, also dragon heartstring core. 11 1/2 inches, very good for both charms and transfiguration." Marcus was handed a wand.

"Yew and Unicorn tail hair 12 inches," Marcus lifted it and Olivander took it. "No that's not it. How about this only. Redwood and Pheonix feather 11inches, whippy. Marcus took it and the second it made contact with his skin, silver and green sparks shot out of it. His father smiled. They paid for it and walked out of the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

The New Generation

Disclaimer: I'm not writing any more of these for this story. Refer to first chapter.

Marcus showed his new wand to his mother.

"Huh, Pheonix feather. That's a powerful core, that is," she said. "Term starts tomarrow, so lets go home so you can pack."

"Ok!" Marcus said, a jumping and landing, to Severus' delight, on Harry's foot. He winced. "Sorry."

"S' ok." Harry grunted.

"See you at Hogwarts Harry," Hermione said.

"Yeah, see ya." Harry waved. Marcus and his parents left Diagon Alley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Hermione had to be at the school early so Severus escorted Marcus to Platform 9 3/4. The 2nd through 7th year students stared. _Their Potion's Master had a son? Scarey thought if he's anything like him._

"Goodbye Marcus," Severus said after he levitated his trunk inside the train. "I'll see you at school."

"See you dad," he said climbing in. Severus turned, his robes billowing, and disapperated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus walked down the train. He looked into a compartment empty exept one boy reading a magazine. As he entered the boy lower it. He knew him.

"Johnathan? Johnathan Malfoy? "

"Marcus Snape, long time, no see. How long has it been? Three years? How are you?"

"Great. And you? Your father?"

"Great, so how's our lovely Potion's Master holding up?"

"Dad's great, well he's a little unhappy as Potter is now DADA teacher." Malfoy groaned.

"Great."

"Yeah," Marcus agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

The Second Generation

Disclaimer: See Chapter one

The snack cart came a few hours later and they changed into their robes.

"So what house do you think you'll be in? I mean your mum is Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration teacher, and your dad is Head of Slytherin and Potion's Master." Malfoy said.

"I don't know," Marcus replied. "What about you? Slytherin I suppose."

"Yep, probably."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The train slowed and came to a stop and everyone got off.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! C'mon, follow me. Any more firs' years? Mind your step now. Firs' years follow me!" came the voice of the half giant Gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures techer, Rubeus Hagrid.

They got into the boats and sailed acrossed the lake.

It was relaxing, watching the water. A tenticle came out of the water and waved at them.

"Giant squid," Marcus told Malfoy "Dad told me about it."

"Neat."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were lead to the antechamber of the hall. Marcus and Malfoy just stood there until his mother came for them. She smiled at him and lead them into the hall. The sorting hat sat on its stool.

She called first year after first year.

"Malfoy, Johnathan." Malfoy put the hat on.

**"SLYTHERIN!"** it shouted.

"Obvious." Marcus muttered. Finally it was is turn.

"Snape, Marcus." there was a mumur around the hall. _Snape, SNAPE! He has a son? _

**"Hmmmm..." **the hat said in his ear.** "Snape, Snape. That's interesting. Courage, talent, brains, cunning, oh yes. Wait, what's this? A parslemouth? That's very interesting indeed.** Marcus knew this, but he had never told anyone. **"Thirsty to prove yourself to your father eh? Well you'd best be suited for..."**

**"SLYTHERIN!"** the hat yelled. Marcus looked at his father who gave him a small nod of approval. Marcus sat down next to Malfoy. Dumbledore stood.

"I would like to give a few start of term notices. First years note the Forbidden Forest is, well forbidden. Tuck in." Food appeared on the plates and they did so.


	4. Chapter 4

The Second Generation.

Disclaimer: see chapter one

After they finished eating, the prefects led them to a strech of bare, damp stone wall in the dungeons.

"Parseltongue." the Prefect said. A stone door conceeled in the wall slid open and they walked through it. The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaboratly carved mantlepiece ahead of them, and several high-backed chairs stood around the room. There was also a large, green couch sitting near the fire and several small worktables placed around. On the far side of the room were two doors with spiral staircases that went up and down. On a stretch of wall between them was a beautiful portrait of a surly, stern looking man.

"That," the prefect said pointing to it. "is our great founder, Salazar Slytherin. The boy's dorms are up and down in the left stair case, girls, the same on your right. Your things will have already been placed at the end of your four-poster bed." Marcus and Johnathan went up the boys stair case with three other boys. Jeremiah Fighst, Jason Stone, and Jedediah Wood.

The dormitories also had rough stone walls and a small, green rug next to the five four-poster beds. The beds had silver silk sheets and an emerald green comforter embroidered with the Slytherin crest. The beds themselves were stained a deep black and had, of course, deep emerald green, velvet curtains. The room had the same green lamps the common room had. The boys opened their trunks and put their stuff where they wanted it. Both Marcus and Johnathan pulled out posters of the Bulgaria, Transilvainia, and the Tutshill Tornados Quidditch teams. They smiled at each other. Jeremiah had posters of the Holyhead Harpies, Kenmare Kestrels, and the Montrose Magpies; Jedediah had some for the Falmouth Falcons, Puddlemere United, and Pride of Portree: and Jason had the Wimborne Wasps, Caerphilly Catapults, and the Irish Quidditch teams. They all got into a big disscussion about Quidditch and only stopped when they realized how late it was. The got into bed and Marcus put the lights out with his wand.

"How'd you do that?" Jason asked.

"What?" Marcus asked.

"Put the lights out? We haven't even started class yet," Jeremiah said.

"Yeah," Jedediah agreed.

"My dad started teaching me basic magic when I was nine," Marcus replied.

"Your dad? So your dad really is the Potions Master then?" Jason said.

"Yeah, mum is the Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration teacher too," he said.

"Professor Granger?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yeah, she still uses her maiden name in school because it would be really complicated with two Professor Snapes, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah it would. Gryffindor? Yuk."

"Yeah, you really can't have fun in any of the other houses 'cept Slytherin 'cause you're expected to make at least a little trouble as one of us," Jedediah said.

"Yep, I wanted to be Slytherin because dad couldn't really pay much attention to me otherwise, could he Jedediah?"

"Suppose not, by the way, just call me Jed. Jedediah takes to long to say," Jedediah said.

"Alright, call me J then. Why did our parents give us such long names?" Jeremiah said.

"Yeah, call me John. My dad thought it would be funny to make my name long so mum would get annoyed," they all laughed.

"Right, bed. We do have to get up for class tomarrow." Marcus said. They all murmered assent and fell asleep in seconds.

(A/N: All of those Quidditch teams are in _Quidditch Through The Ages_ so if you want to know about them, get your copy out or go buy one.)


	5. Chapter 5

The Second Generation

Disclaimer: see chapter one

All five of the boys woke up a little tired the next morning. They got dressed, grabbed their bags and wands, and left for the Great Hall and breakfast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus was eating his toast when his dad came down from the staff table to hand out schedules.

"Good morning Marcus," he said. Marcus looked up.

"Morning Dad," he said. His dad handed him and John schedules.

"First class with me, double period," he said in Marcus' ear. Marcus grinned.

"Awesome, see you then," He looked at the schedule.

_Monday:_

_9:00-10:00: Potions (double period) with Gryffindor_

_10:00-10:30: Break_

_10:30- 11:00: Herbology with Ravenclaw_

_11:00-1:00: Lunch_

_1:00-2:00 Defense Agianst the Dark Arts (double period) with Gryffindor_

_2:00-2:30 History of Magic with Hufflepuff_

_2:30-4:30 Study Period all houses, Great Hall_

_Tuesday:_

_9:00-10:00: Transfiguration with Ravenclaw_

_10:00-10:30: Break_

_10:30-11:00: Charms with Hufflepuff_

_11:00-1:00: Lunch_

_1:00-2:00: Flying with Gryffindor_

_2:00-2:30 Herbology with Hufflepuff_

_2:30-4:30: Study Period all houses, Great Hall_

_Wednesday:_

_9:00-10:00: Defense Agianst the Dark Arts (double period) with Gryffindor_

_10:00-10:30: Break_

_10:30-11:00: History of Magic with Hufflepuff_

_11:00-1:00: Lunch_

_1:00-2:00 Flying with Gryffindor_

_2:00- 4:00 Study Period all houses, Great Hall_

_12:00- 1:00: Astronomy (All houses)_

_Thursday:_

_9:00-10:00: Transfiguration (double period) with Ravenclaw_

_10:00-10:30 Break_

_10:30-11:00 Charms with Hufflepuff_

_11:00-1:00 Lunch_

_1:00-2:00 Potions (double period) with Gryffindor_

_2:00-4:00 Study period all houses, Great Hall_

_12:00-1:00 Astronomy (All Houses)_

_Friday:_

_9:00-10:00: Charms with Hufflepuff (double period)_

_10:00-10:30 Break_

_10:30-11:00 Study period all houses, Great Hall_

_11:00-1:00 Lunch_

_1:00-2:00: ---------------------------_

_2:00-2:30: ---------------------------_

_2:30-4:30: --------------------------_

"Alright, let's go," John said.


	6. Chapter 6

The Second Generation

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

They made their way down to the dungeon used for Potions classes. Marcus and John took seats at a table at the very front. J, Jason, and Jed came in two minutes later, Jason joining them at their table, J and Jed sitting behind them. The Gryffindors sulked in, obviously they had been told about the treatment Gryffindors recieved in this class.

Minutes later Severus opened the door and started his usual First Year speach.

" You are here tolearn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the minds and ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death --- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I ususally have to teach. So let's see if any of you have bothered to pick up a book, what would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" Marcus raised his hand. He was the only one.

"Marcus?"

"Asphodel and Wormwood form a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death," Marcus said.

"Correct, 10 points to Slytherin. Now where would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoer?" Severus said. Once agian, Marcus' was the only hand in the air.

"Marcus."

"A bezoer is a stone, taken from the stomach of a goat, and will save you from most poisons," Marcus said.

"Correct agian Marcus, another 10 points. What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolvesbane?" Severus said, a smile curling at his lips. Marcus' lone hand shot into the air.

"Marcus," Severus said, now in a bored voice.

"They are the same plant, which also goes by the name of Aconite," he said.

"Once agian Marcus, you are correct. 15 points to Slytherin. Does anyone besides Marcus care to open a book?" then he muttered "Lazy lumps of flesh." Marcus grinned at the looks on the Gryffindor's faces.

"Well since you are all incompetent, everyone besides Marcus write that down. NOW!" Severus barked. Everyone, minus Marcus, rummaged for quills, ink, and parchment. After that was done, they paired up and started mixing a simple potion to cure boils. Marcus, being the Potion's Master's son, had of course helped his father brew this potion plenty of times and he and John had no trouble at all brewing it. J, Jed, and Jason didn't have any trouble either but the Gryffindors...weren't so lucky. There were three Weasleys in first year. One was Drake, who's parents were Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson. Another, Randy, was the son on Ronald Weasley and Luna Lovegood. The last, Regina, daughter of Bill and Fleur. There was also, to both Marcus' and Severus' dismay, two Potter twins. Jack and Louis Potter, sons of Harry and Ginny. And a bumbling Longbottom, Sam. A daughter of Neville and, to everyones surprise, Susan Bones. Dean Thomas and Pavarti Patil had a son named Kyle, and Seamus and Padma had a daughter, Jessica. All of these Gryffindors were having a hard time, and Severus was giving them a hard time about it.

Marcus and John finished early. Marcus scooped the perfect potion into a vial, and gave it to his father. Severus smiled, took it, and Marcus went back to his seat. He sat down, leaned his chair back, and put his feet up on the table. He pulled out ink, a quill, his potions book and started writting in it. Severus came around, critisizing the Gryffindor's potions, and saw him.

"What are you doing Marcus?" he asked. He lowered the book slowly.

"Revising the book. Some of the potion could use something extra to make them better. For instance, the shinking solution, if you add essence of lavender, it would nullify many of the side effects." Marcus said.

"Very good Marcus, you are quite right. You seem to have inherited my prowess in potions, as I did the same thing will all of my books in school." he walked away.

"_That's my son alright."_ he thought.


End file.
